Where Will You Go
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 4 now up \\ Lita is in desperate need of help after a brutal attack. Lita/Edge, Tori/Christian, Essa Rios, Matt and Jeff Hardy, others. Spoiler: None, but takes place May 2000
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here is another older story of mine. It is another that isn't finished, but I'd like to get inspired again to complete it. Hope to get some readers and a few good reviews. :)_**

The woman sobbed as she stood in front of the mirror over the bathroom sink. She couldn't believe the turn her life had taken.

She eyed her reflection. God, she was a mess... Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, her hair mussed in the struggled that had ensued. Her clothing was torn in places... Her throat felt raw from the amount of harsh screaming and crying she'd done. She just plain _hurt_.

Running both hands over her hair before turning on the cold water, she couldn't believe what had happened only moments earlier.

She ran her hands under the tap and splashed the cool water on her face as she recalled it all.

With a horrified shudder, everything all came rushing back. She was certain it would never leave her, either...

His hands, they'd become so brutal as they'd roamed over her body. His lips had been searingly hot - demanding. Her own lips were now swollen because of his brutal kisses.

She had questioned him as to what had gotten into him. He'd never been like that before. Never - he'd always been patient and gentle with her before tonight... A perfect gentleman.

But tonight, had been a different story...

Tonight, he'd forced himself on her. He'd _raped _her.

The young woman raised her head to stare into her own haunted eyes in the mirror once again. She loathed what she'd been reduced to. Not once in a million years would she ever have guessed she would become a victim - just another statistic.

That's what she was now - she was now a sniveling statistic.

Her body was wracked with physical pain. When he'd raped her, he'd forced into her before she'd been ready for him, and she'd torn and bled as well. He'd pawed at her roughly, and her breasts had been raw with the brutal handling he'd given them. Now that she took a better look at her reflection, she noticed that there was a tiny bit of slightly dried blood in the very corner of the right side of her mouth. Her tongue even hurt, and she feared she'd probably bitten it. That was probably where the blood had come from.

But the physical pains were nothing compared to the emotional and mental anguish she was now feeling...

Oh, damn it... She realized how sharp a pain she felt in her left ankle. She'd felt the ache earlier, but it hadn't been all that bad, and she'd been able to walk on it. Now, it was a sharp pain as she put her weight on that foot. She didn't think it could be broken, but certainly it might be sprained. It must have happened during the struggle...

She cried out as she hobbled from the bathroom back to the main part of the room. Tears leaked from her eyes as she dropped herself to the bed, and she felt the horror consuming her again as she surveyed the disarray of the room.

It _looked _as though some horrific crime had occurred here tonight. The bed upon which she was sitting was in a shambles, the pillows and blankets haphazardly discarded on the floor. Even the bedsheet was partially pulled up from the mattress.

And then the woman suddenly recalled exactly how she'd hurt her ankle...

The bedside lamp was lying in a broken heap on the floor on the other side of the bed. She'd kicked it in the middle of their struggle - hard.

The woman felt her eyes well full of tears again as she recalled the horrible and humiliating experience. In her wildest and most ferocious of dreams, she would never have imagined that this man - whom she had loved and respected for the past two years, would ever hurt her.

But he _had_...

How very wrong she'd been. And that was the second strike against her. As they said in baseball, one more strike, and she'd be out...

She buried her face in her hands as she was once again overcome by her sobs. She cried so hard it felt as though she might break.

She'd always prided herself on being such a strong woman, with a backbone of steel. But now, Lita hated herself. She hated herself with such a passion, she wished she were dead...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So, I don't know if anyone's even read the first chapter of this story thanks to the zero reviews... But oh well, I'll continue posting. As always, though, if you ARE reading it - reviews would be nice. ;)_**

She walked down the arena hallway with her head held up high, a slight smile on her pretty face.

The confident diva was on her way to the locker room in preparation for the night's RAW. Although she hadn't been in actual action for the past couple of months, she didn't mind it too terribly. After all, things could certainly be worse - a few months back, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, throwing their weight around - had booked her in a pudding match at a pay-per-view. Acting as valet for X-Pac and Road Dogg was definitely a lot better than _that_.

The woman entered the locker room, slowly removing her bag's strap from her shoulder and running a hand through her long blonde hair. Because she was early, she wasn't all that surprised to be the first one here - she was notorious for being too early, as opposed to being late or even on time.

Tori dropped her bag to the floor by a locker and headed over to the vanity table to examine her hair and makeup. Normally, she didn't really require a touchup by the makeup artist, as she didn't wear all that much, but she was skilled with cosmetics anyway. They usually only gave her an extra dusting of face powder and that was it.

The moment she began examining her hair, the muscular blonde suddenly noticed something odd in the corner of her eye.

Tori squinted, thinking she'd spotted an odd movement, which was strange since she was the only person present in the room. She blinked and eyed the spot in the reflection of the mirror - and detected an unusual mixture of beige, green and blue.

The diva slowly turned around, her breath held as she glanced in the same spot she'd been looking at in the mirror. Someone else was in this room - that much she knew. All the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Hello?" she called, glad for the strength in her voice. In her eyes, this would be the _worst _possible time to display fear of any kind.

There was no answer.

"Come on, I know you're in here!" Tori called as she glanced around the general as she glanced around the general area. The movement she'd detected had shifted, and the person was apparently crouched or sitting behind the wall over to her left.

"Listen," the woman called when there was still no reply, "there's no use in hiding. And don't think I'm afraid of you, either, whoever you are...Now, come out before I _drag _you out - and kick your ass!"

There, she definitely had to sound brave - and perhaps even menacing - to the person hiding out in here. At least, she _hoped _so. In reality, she was scared shitless inside.

This time, Tori thought she heard the distinctive sound of someone sighing very softly, and then a floorboard creaking ever so slightly as she person evidently tried to move away - perhaps to avoid being caught.

The blonde diva didn't care - she'd had enough of all this nonsense. She was through playing games. Moving quickly and stealthily, she made her way to the direction of the faint sounds.

"Okay...What's the big i-" Tori stopped in her tracks, staring in shock at the 'intruder.' It wasn't even an intruder after all...

Lita was standing with her back pressed against the wall adjacent to where she had come to stand when she'd approached. The redhead looked distraught, and there were fresh tears running down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes were red, and it was obvious she'd been crying for awhile. Tori's heart went out to the other woman - whatever was the matter...

"Lita? What...what's wrong?" she asked gently, tentatively reaching out with one hand as though to touch the other diva.

The redhead seemed momentarily incapable of responding to the question, but finally, after more tears came, she leaned forward and allowed herself to be hugged.

"Oh, God...Tori, I'm so scared!"

The tall blonde woman frowned as she held the distraught redhead, rocking her slightly. She wondered what in hell had happened that had caused such terrible misery for Lita.

"Shh...it's okay, Lita," she said softly. "Whatever it is, it's okay now..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing this story so far. ;)_**

Tori led the frightened redhead to her hotel room, which she would share with her.

In silence, she swiped her keycard through the door, and the two divas entered, Lita clutching the bag she had slung over one shoulder. The blonde couldn't help but think the other woman was holding onto it almost protectively.

"Here we are..." Tori said as she locked the door behind her. She turned back to face Lita, who had sat down near the edge of the nearest bed but had not put down her bag. "You're safe here..."

The redhead lifted her bowed head just slightly to meet her eyes. She hadn't spoken all that much at all since Tori had found her in the women's locker room back at the arena. From what the muscular blonde diva knew, Lita seemed to pretty much only talk with _him_, anyway. Funny how most people never found that fact to be all that strange. But now... Now, she was beginning to wonder.

Tori sat down beside the other woman, her gaze going to the redhead's bag.

"Do you want to put that down?" she asked gently. "You don't have to just hold onto it..."

Lita gave a slight nod, then slid the strap slowly from her shoulder and let the bag slide to the floor at her feet.

The blonde blinked with concern as she eyed the redhead, who seemed almost catatonic at this point. She didn't want to do or say anything to further upset Lita, but she was dying to know what had happened that had her so upset. The one thing she _did _know was that this had to have something to do with _him_, the man she was never seen without. It seemed he was her entire world. She wondered what the hell had happened...

Finally, she spoke again, but not to coax Lita to talk about her ordeal - whatever it had been.

"Hey...Why don't you go and wash up and get ready for bed?" She noticed how tired the redhead appeared - although weary was more like it. Whatever she'd been through, it had undoubtedly been very taxing.

Without a word of response, the redheaded diva leaned over, going through her bag until she came up with a nightgown and a small cosmetics bag. Then, she rose and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Again, Tori's curiosity peaked, and she frowned as she thought about the man with whom Lita was involved. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd done something to her. And the DX diva was willing to bet anything that whatever he'd done, it had been unspeakable...

The blonde sighed as she rose and went around to the other bed, which she would sleep in for the night.

Sleep... What a comforting word. Unfortunately for her, Tori had a bit of an insomnia problem these days. She didn't know why, either - her life was pretty great, and she was not a worrier by nature. But she definitely _was _a night person - and, for some reason, sleep did not come easily for her. And, having found a fellow diva in such great distress earlier in the night would certainly not help.

Tori reached into a pocket of her black leather purse and pulled out a small bottle. About three weeks earlier, on a day when she'd been home, she'd seen her doctor, and he'd prescribed some sleeping pills for her. At first, she'd been reluctant to even fill the prescription, but she'd relented and found that they did the trick in helping her to get a restful night's slumber.

The blonde woman looked up as the bathroom door finally opened, and Lita padded out in her nightgown, a simple light blue dress-shirt type with white pinstripes. She was silent as she made her way to the bed upon which she'd perched several minutes earlier, then slid all the way in and leaned against the headboard, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging herself protectively.

Tori eyed her quietly, wishing that the redhead would just speak, spill her guts. It wasn't that she was nosy, or that the suspense was killing her - she genuinely wanted to help.

As though reading her thoughts, to her surprise, Lita suddenly spoke.

"H-he...He's different now..."

"What?" Tori leaned forward on the edge of her bed as she studied the other woman intently. "Lita, what do you mean? _Who _changed?" Even as she asked the question, she knew she already knew the answer.

"Essa..." the saddened redhead responded in a soft, yet even voice. "He's just...changed. He...he..." She swallowed hard, tears beginning to fill her hazel eyes, and she knew she was going to lose it at any moment. She'd vowed never to tell another living soul...

"Lita...?" Tori's brown eyes widened slightly in alarm as she reached over and placed a hand on the other diva's arm. She was dismayed to note that the redhead was shaking ever so slightly.

"He raped me..." the redhead confessed, her voice nearly breaking. "Essa Rios - the man I've loved with all my heart, body and soul - the man who's always been so gentle with me...He _raped _me, Tori...!"


	4. Chapter 4

She lay silent as a stone on the hotel room bed, her breathing soft as she exhaled through her mouth.

Lita was able to make out the sleeping form of Tori on the other bed, the blonde woman's breath coming in deep and regular. She knew the other diva had an insomnia problem, as she'd spotted the sleeping pills earlier in the night. Tori had noticed her eyeing the bottle and explained her predicament to the redhead.

Then, as she'd begun preparing for bed, the blonde had taken two pills, leaving the rest of the bottle on the nightstand between the two beds. Lita had kept her gaze on that bottle, and, to her relief, the other diva hadn't noticed.

Now, she sat upright in the bed, the not so distant memory of her earlier ordeal with Essa replaying itself in her mind.

He'd been so violent, so very brutal... So unlike himself. But it had been him, all right - he'd attacked her, subjected her to the utmost humiliation and violation.

And Lita hated herself for it...

She didn't want to have to live with everything that had happened tonight. She didn't know that she _could_ live with the memory of the attack. And come to think of it, she didn't really care to find out.

She'd been laying stone silent in the bed, beneath the blanket, for the last hour. She'd wanted to make absolute certain that Tori was alseep before she made her move. Now, there was no doubt in her mind that this was indeed the case - the blonde DX diva hadn't even stirred in the last forty or so minutes.

She was asleep...

Biting her lip gently, the redhead shifted her body closer to the side of the bed beside which stood the nightstand. Tentatively, she reached over with one hand, blindly feeling around with her fingers.

Lita's hand skimmed over various objects - one of which was obviously a hairbrush that belonged to Tori. In another few seconds, she touched the object she was searching for - the bottle of sleeping pills...

The instant her fingers closed over the bottle, she snatched her hand back, pressing it close against her chest. Her breathing, heart rate and pulse all quickened as she listened for any telltale signs that she might have awakened the woman in the other bed.

A quick glance in the darkness of the room told her that Tori was still asleep, and soundly at that. She hadn't so much as moved a muscle. Crazily, the redhead fleetingly wondered if she was even still alive...

But she could hear her breathing.

Lita knew it was all just her own morbidity talking in wondering such a dreary thing.

She thought about what she was doing, and what she had in mind... What she was loosely planning to do...

The redhead didn't believe herself strong enough to withstand the memory of the attack from earlier that day - or of the mere knowledge of it. It was a devastating thing when the person you loved the most - and who supposedly loved _you_ equally - perpetrated such unspeakable horror against you.

Even so, Lita wondered. She really wondered. Should she do it? It had been her first impulse, upon seeing Tori's bottle of sleeping pills. It seemed like such an easy way out.

Essa... She thought about what he'd done, of what she would never in a million years thought him capable.

Tears starting to stream down her face, Lita made up her mind.

In a way, her mind had been made up _for_ her - by him...


End file.
